The Only One
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: A sequel to 'Tate and Violet, summer '15'. This story is about Tate and Violet's life together. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my other story, 'Tate and Violet, summer '15' So if you haven't already read that one, you might want to before you start this. But, if you are a rebel and want to go ahead and read the sequel, I should probably let you know that I wrote Tate and Violet _very_ different from how they are on the show. They are much happier, and I think it's nice to read about good things happening to them. Also, Tate is an only child, him and Violet are the same age, and this is set in 2016.**

* * *

"We did it, Vi!"

Tate was practically jumping up and down. And Violet enjoyed watching him act so excited.

"Yeah. We did, didn't we?" she says quietly, before a huge grin spreads across her face.

Tate smiles and wraps his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and kissing her deeply. She moans, and wishes they could get as carried away as they wanted to, but their parents were waiting for them outside, as well as their friends.

He reluctantly set her back down on her feet, their lips separating. He cleared his throat, then put the ridiculous cap back on his head and straightened his graduation gown, watching Violet as she did the same.

"Let's go listen to people congratulate us, shall we?" he asks, holding out his hand for her to take.

Violet nods and smiles, kissing his cheek once more before they walk back out into the madness of the football field, immediately seeing her own parents, as well as Tate's.

Mr and Mrs. Harmon were smiling proudly, and Constance Langdon had a somewhat shocked look on her face, thinly veiled by a forced smile. Violet knew that Constance never expected her son to make it through high school. Constance figured he would drop out and live with her, working at some part-time job for the rest of his life.

But Violet would never forget the look she saw on Constance's smug face when she saw her son confidently walked across the stage, shaking the principle's hand and accepting his diploma. It was a mixture of surprise, happiness, and sadness all at once, and Violet swore she saw a tear roll down her cheek. Violet would never know what was going on in that woman's head.

* * *

"Is that the last bag?"

Violet quickly wipes the tear that had just fallen down her cheek, turning to see Tate standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Violet couldn't help but notice how handsome Tate looked, even though he was in just a t-shirt and jeans, he still looked so attractive.

She glanced down at the picture she was holding in her hands. It was a photo of Tate a few weeks after they started dating, and he looked so much smaller compared to now. In the picture, he was wearing a baggy long-sleeved shirt, his hair was wildly curly and falling in front of his eyes, and he was laughing really hard.

Violet looked back up at present-day Tate standing in front of her, and she felt her heartbeat speed up a bit. In less then a year, he had changed so much. His hair was shorter and less curly, he had a five o'clock shadow, and he was noticeably taller. His shirt showed off his slightly more muscular arms, and he held himself a little differently now, taller and more confidently.

But she knew that he was still the same sweet, funny, gentle guy that he was a year ago. He still got a little over-emotional sometimes, but Violet was always there to calm him down.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, knowing that today would be difficult for her. It certainly was for him, but in a different way.

She nods and sniffs quietly.

"Just a little nervous, I guess."

He walks forward and places his hands gently on either side of her face, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I know you're scared to be so far away from your parents, but this is what we both decided on doing months ago, remember?"

Violet smiles slightly and nods, remembering how excited they would both get when they talked about moving to Boston, living together and going to college. It didn't seem like such a big deal to move across the country from her parents at first, but now that it was really about to happen, and she was going to get on a plane in a few hours that would take her to the east coast, she suddenly couldn't stop herself from getting emotional.

"Yeah. This is what we want," she looks up at Tate and smiles a little wider, "It's gonna be amazing."

They share a quick kiss before he breaks away and picks up the travel bag off her bed.

"We have a flight to catch!" he says, flashing her that mischievous grin of his that makes her heart flutter.

* * *

They both yawn and stretch as they step off the stairs leading up to the door of the plane, walking back to the airport terminal. They only brought carry-ons onto the plane, so they don't have to get any luggage. They exit the airport and get a taxi. The ride to their new apartment only takes about 15 minutes, and when they arrive, unlock the door and step through the threshold, it's a little after midnight.

Tate and Violet had seen pictures of the apartment on the website, but they were excited to see it for real now. The front door opened up into the small living room, to the left of which was a tiny kitchen, and to the right was two doors, one to a bedroom and the other a bathroom. The living room was filled with boxes of Tate and Violet's clothes and books, a TV and DVD player, a new mattress and bed frame, and a couple boxes for kitchenware and dishes. As well as a few more pieces of furniture, except for a couch, which they would have to go out and buy themselves.

The couple looked at each other and smiled tiredly.

"We made it home, Vi." Tate says quietly, giving her a much-needed hug.

They only stayed up long enough to set up the bed and put the sheets on it, then they passed out laying next to each other.

* * *

The next day, they set up the dresser and bedside tables in the bedroom, and the tall bookshelf in the living room, putting away their clothes and sorting the books alphabetically. They cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, then put away the dishes and the few pots and pans they needed.

By dinnertime, they were exhausted and dirty, too tired to put on clean clothes and go out to a restaurant.

"Pizza?" Violet asks, lying on the floor next to Tate.

"Sure."

They both stay completely still, not wanting to move because they were so sore from pushing furniture around all day.

"So...my phone is in the bedroom..." Violet stated.

"Hm."

She sighed, "I guess one of us should get up and get the phone. Can't order pizza without a phone..." she kept talking hoping Tate would get the message that she didn't want to have to get up.

He didn't, and Violet slowly stood, groaning at the burning in her arms and legs.

"I knew you would get it eventually." Tate smirked, relieved that his plan worked.

She rolled her eyes, "Asshole." she called him playfully, making him laugh.

Half an hour later, they were sitting picnic-style on the floor of the living room, eating pizza and talking.

"Can I be honest with you, Tate?" Violet asked after a few quiet moments.

He nodded, looking at her seriously.

"I...never thought we would _actually_ make it here. I figured we would graduate high school and just keep living with our parents. Go to a community college and work part-time. I never truly believed we would move to Boston, live together, and go to such a good school."

Tate gives her a half smile before laying his head down in her lap, grazing his fingers over her cheek.

"Are you happy?" he asks quietly.

Violet smiles widely, "Yeah, I'm insanely happy."

Tate grins, tracing his thumb along the edge of her bottom lip.

"Me too, Vi."

* * *

After a few days of unpacking and getting situated in the new apartment, and the new city, the couple got to work. Violet's uncle, Todd, owned a very popular restaurant in the downtown area, and he offered Violet and Tate jobs waiting tables during the summer before they started college, and they were very grateful.

They didn't do much that summer besides work and hang out at the apartment, which suited them just fine. They knew having money saved up would really help out when they started their classes.

The day they were supposed to start classes, Violet woke up in an empty bed, which confused her because usually she had to drag Tate out of bed. She got up and peaked into the living room before seeing the bathroom light on and the door open. She could just barely see the back of Tate, who was standing in front of the sink, doing something in the mirror.

Violet tiptoed up behind him, standing in the doorway. She had to keep herself from laughing out loud when she saw what Tate was doing to his hair. Usually he just combed it and that was it, but this morning Violet saw that he had gelled it up a bit, making himself look older.

"What are you staring at?" Violet was snapped out of her daze when she heard Tate's voice, and saw him smiling at her through the mirror.

She grinned, "Your hair looks nice like that."

"Just thought I'd try something new." he shrugged.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Well, I like it." she placed several small kisses on his neck before letting go of him and turning on the shower.

* * *

It wasn't until Violet's senior year of high school that she had finally figured out what she wanted to go to college for, and she was happy when she decided on becoming a nurse. Tate was set on becoming a writer, and Violet knew he could be famous one day. He had written a few short stories, as well as some poems, and Violet had read everything. Tate had a very different style of writing from anything she had seen before, and she loved it.

Tate and Violet had agreed to meet up for dinner after their last class. Violet was walking down the sidewalk, approaching the cafe, which was only a 10 minute walk from the college. She didn't know how she was going to tell Tate what she realized after her first day. She didn't want to disappoint him, or make him feel bad for her. But, at the same time, she didn't know if she could keep quiet about this.

Violet entered the cafe and saw Tate sitting in a booth in the corner of the room, his eyes wholly focused on the book in front of him. Violet loved the way his facial expressions changed constantly while reading. She would catch him smiling and frowning, smirking, and sometimes he even looked on the verge of tearing up.

She walked up to his table and sat down, but he didn't look up. Violet knew he was probably so wrapped up in the book that he didn't even remember where he was, so she stretched her foot under the table, playing footsie with Tate. He jumped in his seat, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Jesus, Vi. You gave me a heart attack." he was laughing as well.

"Sorry about that. How did your first day go?" she asked tentatively.

Tate took Violet's hand, looking her in the eyes.

"It was...absolutely amazing," his face broke into a grin, "The professors are fantastic, and I met some really cool guys in one of my classes. Their names are Tyler and Bobby, and I'm pretty sure Bobby was high when we met..."

Tate kept talking about the people he met, and what the professors talked about. He was so excited and happy, and Violet didn't know if she had ever seen him this ecstatic in a long time.

He finished his explanation of the day by telling her he found the best coffee kiosk by the library, then suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at Violet.

"I can't believe I haven't asked how your day was yet! Do you like your classes?"

After seeing him so happy, she couldn't bare to tell him how much she hated her classes, and professors, and the other people in her class. Nobody talked to her all day, and the one cup of coffee she had was horrible.

She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"It was great. It's going to be a difficult first few days, but I think It'll get better."

Tate nodded, "Of course. It will get a lot easier once you get used to it." he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before launching into a story about Bobby hitting on one of the professors, which was actually pretty funny to listen to.

* * *

The next day wasn't any easier for Violet, and Tate's day seemed to be even better than his first. Violet was determined to not give up, but her classes were impossibly boring, and she was sure she wasn't learning anything.

She entered the apartment that evening, shocked to see two new faces in the room.

"Um...h-hi." she said slowly, not seeing Tate anywhere. The strangers looked about her age, one was really tall and skinny with long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and the other was shorter, but he was very muscular, and he had brown hair cut very short.

They quickly introduced themselves, realizing it probably looked like they were robbing the place or something.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I'm Tyler," the blond guy said, "Tate's in the bathroom, by the way. We didn't break in or anything."

Violet suddenly realizes who the guys were.

"Oh, right. Tate told me about you guys," she pointed at the shorter guy, "Bobby, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" his smile was surprisingly sweet for someone who looked so intimidating.

Tate walked out of the bathroom, spotting Violet and smiling.

"Hey! I see you've met the guys."

She nods, giving Tate a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have some homework stuff I need to do. I'll be in the bedroom."

She smiles at all the guys one more time before retreating into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed, wishing she didn't have to go back to school the next day.

* * *

A month later, Tate got a call from his mother.

"Hello?"

" _Tate, dear. It's your mother._ "

Constance Langdon had not called her son in months, and his first thought was that someone died.

"...hey...what's up?" he asked tentatively.

He heard his mother take a deep breath before speaking, " _I'm planning on taking a trip, to Boston. I would like to visit, see this place you and Violet are living in_."

To Tate, the idea of his mother coming to his and Violet's apartment, criticizing everything and making him feel guilty for leaving her behind with only Larry. He wanted to tell her she wasn't welcome, but he did his best to handle this maturely, to show Constance he had changed.

"When?" he managed to get out without sounding angry.

" _Friday evening_." she said simply.

Tate froze, his pencil hovering over the piece of paper he was writing on.

"T-this Friday?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

" _Yes. I figured that would work for you since it's the last day of school for the week. I was thinking I could come over at six_." It wasn't a question.

Tate knew he couldn't ask her to come a different day, she wouldn't have it.

"Well...I guess...that could work."

" _I'll see you Friday, Tate. Goodbye_." she hung up without another word, and Tate set down the phone, rubbing his eyes, feeling a headache starting at his temples.

"She's _what_?" Violet asked, her expression horrified.

Tate had immediately gone to the kitchen after he got the call, finding Violet cooking dinner.

"She said she'll be here Friday evening." he told her.

Violet took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Well, we can't stop her," she looked around the kitchen. To her and Tate, the apartment was pretty clean, but to Constance, it would be a nightmarish sight, "But we will have to clean this place with a toothbrush."

* * *

 **A/N After finishing my first multi-chapter story with Tate and Violet, I really wanted to continue it, and a couple of people asked me to as well! I'm not sure how quickly I will be uploading chapters, since I'm currently writing another story. But, I will try my best to update at least once a week.**

 **Review and let me know what you think! And let me know if you have read my previous Tate/Violet story!**

 **\- Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet made one last sweep through the apartment, making sure everything was spotless and in it's place. Her and Tate had spent the last 5 days cleaning the apartment, and yet, Violet knew Constance would find an almost invisible smudge of dirt, or a speck of dust.

Tate had offered to cook dinner. He made baked chicken, roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables, and Violet made a spice cake. They had even bought a table to put in the living room, so they wouldn't have to eat at the couch like usual. Tate knew Constance never would have let him forget the time he made her eat on a couch.

Violet had draped a nice tablecloth over the square-shaped table, and put a small vase of flowers in the middle. She placed the silverware over the folded napkins, making sure they were laying completely straight.

Tate walked into the bedroom to change into his dark grey button up, and jeans that weren't ripped, and he saw Violet slip on her black dress.

"You mind zipping me up?" she asked with a smirk, turning away from Tate.

He quickly stepped forward, then slowly pulled the zipper up her back, placing a kiss on her neck.

"You look beautiful, Violet."

* * *

They waited silently in the kitchen, dreading when they would hear Constance knocking on the door.

"Vi, no matter what my mother says or does, just remember that I love you." Tate told Violet sincerely.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I know."

They smiled at each other, then the sound of Constance's light knocking on the door.

"Let's get this over with." Tate sighed as he pushed himself off the counter.

Tate opened the door, seeing his mom for the first time in months. She was wearing the same type of clothes that she always did, and her hair was done up like usual. But, she looked older, and very tired. It started Tate to see her look so fragile, because he always thought of her as a strong woman for her age.

"Hi, mom."

She didn't try to hug him or anything, she just gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Tate. You might want to consider a better lock for your door, your neighbors don't seem very safe."

He sighed, "Do you want to come in?"

Constance strode into the room, taking everything in. Including Violet.

"Dear Violet, you've grown so much!"

Violet gave her a polite smile, "How've you been, Constance?"

Constance's smile wavered, but she quickly collected herself.

"It's getting cold here, isn't it? Quite a change from home."

After giving Constance a tour of the apartment, during which she had a seemingly permanent look of poorly-veiled disgust, they all sat at the table, eating their dinner.

"Violet, your parents have had no idea what to _do_ with themselves since you've left. Your mother has taken up gardening, and your father has become _very_ interested in wood carving."

"Is that so?" Violet asked, laughing slightly, "What about you and Larry? Any new hobbies?"

Constance put down her fork and smoothed out the skirt of her dress, clearing her throat.

"Actually, Larry and I have divorced."

Tate choked on the water he was sipping, "What?"

Constance sighed, "He has been...unfaithful to me. I caught him at his office a few weeks after you left. He seems to have a fascination with his receptionist." she spoke calmly, as if the whole thing had happened to someone else.

"Son of a bitch." Tate muttered, earning a look from Constance.

"Watch your mouth, young man." she told him sternly, as if he was five.

"That bastard didn't deserve you, ma. You're better off without him." Tate told her, anger still obvious in his voice.

Constance was a bit taken aback, as well as Violet. Constance had never heard her son defend her, and it surprised her.

"Well, that's quite an assumption, Tate..." she smirked before saying, "...and yes, I am better off without that bastard."

Violet saw Tate's lips form into a quick smile, obviously amused by hearing his mother call Larry such a thing.

It was silent, and the couple got the message that Constance didn't want to discuss Larry any more.

"Would you like a slice of cake, Constance?"

Constance straightened in her chair and gave Violet a polite smile, "That would be lovely, dear."

* * *

After they finished eating, Violet excused herself to the bathroom, and Tate and his mother took a seat on the couch.

Constance immediately spoke, " _When_ are you going to marry that girl?"

Tate's eyes widened, surprised by her question.

"W-well...we just started college, so...probably not f-for a while."

Constance rolled her eyes, "Tate, if you let school get in the way of you marrying that girl before it's too late, I will never forgive you."

Tate was confused, "What do you mean by 'before it's too late'?

Constance leaned in close, a serious look on her face.

"I mean, before that girl finds another man. I could see it on her face this evening. She's bored and unhappy, and I wouldn't put it past her to run off with someone else."

Tate was completely lost. Since when was Violet bored? And _unhappy_? Tate thought this was what she wanted! Graduate college and get a job, _then_ get married. They had talked about it briefly before they came to Boston, and that's what she said she wanted.

Before Tate could ask his mother anything else, Violet walked into the room, sitting next to Tate.

"What did I miss?" she asked curiously.

Constance made up some excuse, but Tate was still distracted by what his mom told him.

* * *

"Thank you for having me over. It was...interesting to see where you live." Constance said as she put on her coat.

It took everything in Violet to not roll her eyes at her comment.

"It was wonderful having you over, Constance."

Tate felt a little awkward, he didn't exactly know what to say.

"Have a safe flight, mom."

Constance paused in front of Tate for a moment, as if she was going to hug him, but then she decided against it, stepping towards the door.

"Goodbye." she said to them before walking out the door and down the hallway.

Violet closed the door, then embraced Tate, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever gone this long without rolling my eyes, Tate."

He chuckled, rubbing his hand on her back.

"Thanks for hanging in there, Vi."

She shrugs, "It had to happen eventually."

Tate pulls away from the hug, looking at Violet seriously.

"Can we talk?"

She furrows her eyebrows, a worried look on her face.

"Um, yeah. What's wrong?"

Tate leads her to the couch, then sits across from her.

"Are you...unhappy? With me?"

Her eyes widen, and she takes his hand.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

He sighs, "Constance said that...you looked unhappy tonight, and bored. She told me I should talk to you, make sure you aren't going to leave me or something."

Violet closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Tate, since when does _anything_ your mother says matter? I thought we agreed that she had no say in our relationship!"

"She doesn't, Vi! But, when she told me that...I realized that she was right. Ever since we started school, you've seemed kinda...depressed."

Violet avoids his eyes, biting her lip as if she was trying to not say what was on her mind.

"What's going on, Violet?"

"I hate college, Tate! It's awful! My classes are boring, and the other students are rude. I have no idea why I ever wanted to be a nurse! People are disgusting, and I don't want to have to deal with them all day..."

She stopped her speech when she noticed Tate starting to laugh, giving him an annoyed look.

"What the hell is so funny?"

He did his best to contain his laughter, "I'm sorry, Vi. It's just that ever since you told me you wanted to be a nurse, I wondered why the hell you wanted to do that! I've known for a long time that you hate people, and blood."

Violet rolled her eyes, still surprised that this was the way Tate was taking the news that she hated college.

"Aren't you disappointed in me?" she asked.

"No, Violet. I'd be disappointed if you became a nurse just to make me happy, or prove a point. If you want to quit, I think you should."

Violet thought over his words for a few moments, wondering how she ended up with someone as amazing as Tate. She suddenly hugged him tightly, placing kisses all over his face, making him laugh.

"I love you, Tate."

* * *

The next day, Violet called her parents, telling them that she was going to drop out.

" _What? Violet, I thought you wanted to graduate and be a nurse!_ " her dad exclaimed over the phone.

After a long, _long_ discussion with her dad, then her mom, they finally accepted it. And before they hung up, they both told her that they loved her no matter what. Violet felt bad, because she knew she had disappointed them, but Tate told her not to worry.

So, Violet went back to being a waitress, and Tate continued his classes.

* * *

Christmas time came around, and Violet would never forget the look on Tate's face the first time it snowed.

They had gone out to dinner, and as they were walking home, Violet saw a few snowflakes fall in front of her. Tate hadn't noticed, so she decided to play with him a bit.

"Hey, Tate?"

He looked down at her as they continued walking.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen snow? Like, in real life?"

He shook his head somewhat sadly.

"No. I was hoping it would've snowed here by now, but no luck so far."

Violet sighed dramatically, "Well, I'm sure it could happen _any_ time now."

She stopped walking and brought a hand to Tate's neck, pulling him into a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and Violet quickly peaked her eyes open to see the snow falling more visibly now, but Tate's eyes were still softly closed. She pulled away gently, watching as his eyes slowly open, then widen in surprise.

"Holy. Shit." he said quietly.

He looked around in wonder, a childish smile on his face.

"Did you plan this, Vi?"

She rolled her eyes, "Did I plan for it to snow at exactly _this_ moment? No, I just took advantage of it."

They kept walking home, Tate's face never losing the look of astonishment.

That night, as they finished decorating their Christmas tree, Tate would constantly walk over to the window, watching the snow fall heavily on the street below them.

"Still haven't gotten over it?" Violet asked, amused by his childish behavior.

"It's just so cool, Vi!" he said, grinning down at her, "No pun intended." he added, making Violet chuckle.

* * *

Spring break approached quickly, and Tate and Violet decided to go back to LA and visit their parents.

The couple arrived at Violet's parent's house at noon, and Vivien Harmon ran out of the house when Violet got out of the car, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

After a few minutes of talking to Mr and Mrs. Harmon, Constance came over to see her son. They all ate lunch together, then Constance asked Tate if they could talk outside.

"What's going on, Ma?"

"I wanted to give you something." she says, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small black box.

She handed it to Tate for him to open, but he already knew what it was. A ring, his grandmother's ring. He remembered how Constance kept it locked in the safe in the basement, and how beautiful he thought it was when he saw it for the first time.

It had a gold band, with a decent sized square-cut diamond, and several smaller diamonds surrounding the sides. Constance had shown it to him once when he was about eight years old, and he would never forget what she told him, because it was one of the nicest things she had ever told him.

"Now, Tate. When you are older, and you find a girl that I _know_ you love with all your heart, I will gave you this ring to give to her."

That was one of the fondest memories he had of her, because he remembered that she was completely sober, and happy. After that, he always remembered her as a drunk.

Tate lifted the lid, the edges of his mouth twitching into a smile when he saw it. It was as beautiful as ever, and he knew Violet would love it. He had been thinking about proposing for a while, and now that he had the perfect ring, he didn't see any reason to wait any longer.

"That girl is the only one in the world that can take care of you, son." Constance told him.

He nodded, closing the box. He looked up and gave his mother a sincere smile.

"Thanks, mom. This means a lot."

Before he knew what was happening, his mother hugged him. He stood frozen for a few seconds, then tentatively hugged her back. It was very odd for him to embrace his mother, but he didn't pull away, he waited for her to be done.

When she stepped back, he saw her wipe away a tear from her eye.

"Are you okay, Ma?" he asked softly.

She nodded, then took a deep breath before stepping back inside, leaving Tate outside with a ring in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

 _What the hell just happened?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Tate and Violet spent the afternoon with her parents. Mrs. Harmon showed them her vegetable garden, and Mr. Harmon showed them a small wooden chest that he was carving, which looked terrible, but the couple didn't say anything bad about it.

That evening, Tate asked Violet if she wanted to go to their old spot on the beach. She excitedly accepted, she had missed that place very much.

They sat on the sand just as the sun started to set, and they held each other closely. Violet remembered the first time Tate brought her here, and how nice he was to her. She had been so lonely, and all she wanted was someone to make her feel alive. Violet thought Tate would just be a summer fling, but he turned out to be so much more than that.

Tate remembered how different Violet was from the other girls at school. She was a real person, with interesting thoughts and amazing taste in music and books. Violet was someone Tate would never forget, and he certainly didn't want to. After a few weeks of them knowing each other, Tate knew she was the one for him. Of course, he could never admit that to anyone, but he knew it in his heart.

"Hey, Vi?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" she snuggled closer to him.

Tate reached into his jacket pocket with a shaky hand, pulling out the black box. He took her hand and placed it on her palm, causing her to look down and suck in a deep breath.

"Oh, Tate..."

He chuckled nervously, "I guess you already know what that is."

She nodded slowly, not moving a muscle.

"A-are you gonna open it?" he asked tentatively.

She swallowed loudly, then slowly lifted the top off the box, gasping slightly.

"Oh my...whoa."

"It was my grandmother's. My mom told me when I was little that, when I found the right girl, she would give it to me, to give to the girl. And yesterday, she gave it to me."

Violet looked at him, not sure what to say. The ring was gorgeous, and the way he was looking at her made her heart swell.

"I know that we don't have everything figured out yet, but I know that you, Violet, are the only girl in the whole world that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you-"

"Yes." she said happily, making Tate chuckle.

"Let me finish...will you marry me?"

Violet nodded, a huge smile on her face.

Tate kissed her sweetly, feeling his heart beat triumphantly in his chest. Violet had said yes, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and he couldn't imagine ever feeling happier then he did in that moment.

"Okay, we have to go. Your parents are expecting us for dinner." he whispered in her ear as they hugged.

Violet nodded, kissing him once more before standing. They were meeting her parents at a restaurant in the city, and they spent the entire drive holding hands and talking happily.

* * *

Tate parked the rental car close to the restaurant, and he and Violet walked quickly, wanting to be on time. They entered the bistro, immediately spotting her parent's sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Mr. Harmon waved them over, and they sat down beside each other. It took less than ten seconds of Violet sitting at the table for Mrs. Harmon to see the engagement ring.

"Oh my god! When did that happen?" she pointed Violet's hand.

Tate and Violet chuckled, "About half an hour ago." Violet told her.

Vivien jumped up from her seat and hugged her daughter, and Mr. Harmon did the same.

"Congratulations!" they said at the same time. Mrs. Harmon then hugged Tate, and Ben patted him on the back.

They all sat back down, and Vivien immediately started asking the couple questions.

"Have you set a date?"

"Well, it we _just_ got engaged so we don't have anything planned..." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"Where do you want to have the wedding?"

"Like I said we just-"

"Are you going to move back to LA?"

"I don't think so...how about you wait until Tate and I discuss things before you bombard us with questions." Violet said, Tate and Mr. Harmon trying hard not to laugh at the mother and daughter.

Mrs. Harmon nodded, "You're right. I'll stop."

She didn't stop. She kept sneaking questions into the conversations they all shared throughout the night, which didn't surprise Violet one bit.

* * *

 **A/N Not sure how I'm feeling about this sequel yet. I hope you guys like it! Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen to them! I need ideas.**

 **Thanks to Stuffed On Bullshit and gingerlion for following!**

 **\- Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

Tate had just started his sophomore of college, and Violet's uncle had given her a job as the manager of his restaurant. Tate was (metaphorically) buried under his homework, which he loved, while Violet was swamped with her job. Any time either of them got a break, they were both tired and slightly cranky.

Another thing stressing them out was the wedding. They had hardly planned a thing. They didn't even have a date set. It bothered both of them to not have a date, but their foreseeable future was so busy, they just had no idea when things would calm down, at least for another two or three years.

Tonight, when a particular paper Tate had to write was stressing him out, and Violet had just gotten home after a _very_ long day consisting of her having to lay off two people, they were both in not-so-good spirits.

Violet grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, purposely slamming the door shut, trying to get Tate's attention. He noticed nothing, focusing only on his assignment. Violet knew she shouldn't be mad at him for trying to write, but so many things had been stressing her out lately, and Tate was always busy, so she had no one to talk to.

Her and Tate also hadn't had sex in over a week, which was a _very_ long time for them. Violet thought she was going to lose her mind.

She exited the kitchen, not even waiting to get to the bedroom before she started undressing. After pulling off her dress, she glanced at Tate. She was standing almost completely in front of him, wearing only matching black, lacy bra and underwear, and his eyes never lifted from his laptop.

Violet made a noise to try and get his attention.

"Hm?" he said, still staring at the screen.

"Ugh. You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Violet turned as stomped back to the bedroom.

Tate had looked up at her just as she was slamming the bedroom door shut. He saw that she was practically naked, and he realized what he had done. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, wishing he hadn't been so busy with his homework lately.

Tate stood from his chair and walked up to the door, knocking softly.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just that I had forgotten about this damn paper I needed to write, and it's due in two days."

Violet still didn't open the door.

"Will you please open the door? I'm all yours now, I promise."

Still nothing.

"I've really missed you, Vi. These past couple weeks...we've hardly spent time together."

Just when Tate thought she would keep ignoring him, the door opened and Violet was standing there, covered only by her thin, dark blue robe.

Tate slowly reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. Violet's eyes softly shut and she sighed quietly.

"I've missed you too." she said, barely audible.

Tate pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly in his arms. He kissed her neck, suddenly remembering just how long it had been since the last time they had slept together. Tate released her, kissing her lips passionately. His hands moved down to the belt of her robe, untying it and sliding the material down her shoulders.

He groaned when he saw she was only in her underwear. His hand moved down to her breasts, massaging them gently. They continued kissing as Violet's hand crept down to the hem of his shirt, pulling away from his lips only long enough to remove his shirt. She unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down as far as she could until he just kicked them off.

Tate picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Instead of carrying her to the bed, he pushes her back against the wall. Violet can see that the soft look he had on his face a few minutes ago is gone, replaced by a hungry look of desperation. He quickly slides down her underwear, holding her firmly by her hips, trapping her between the wall and himself.

Without warning, he slams inside her, making both of them moan loudly. Tate knows he won't last long, but he figures Violet won't either. Her arms are draped over his shoulders, her nails lightly scraping against his back.

The combination of Violet moaning his name and the slight pain of her nails digging into him mixed with the pleasure of him thrusting into her was his undoing, and he spilled himself into Violet. After a few more thrusts, Violet came as well, her eyes tightly shut while she moaned loudly once more.

Tate carried her to the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her. He kissed her lip, then her neck. Violet's hands slid up and down his back, over his smooth chest and up to his neck, tangling themselves in his unruly blond curls, which were in need of a cut.

Violet suddenly flipped them over, straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him softly, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. She rolled off him, laying her head on his chest after he spread a blanket over the both of them.

"I love you so much, Vi." Tate said as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Violet smiled, "I love you too."

Suddenly, Tate had an idea.

"Hey, Vi!" she looked up at him curiously, "I know when we should get married."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded excitedly, "Yeah. In the fall, after I graduate. We could do it outside, right when the leaves start to change colors."

Violet smiled, remembering how much Tate loved it when the leaves on trees started to change colors.

"I think that's an amazing idea, Tate." she said.

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

She kissed him, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"I can't imagine a better time to do it."

"How about...October 9th?" he asked.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **October 9th, Friday, 2021.**

Tate stood in front of the floor-length mirror, staring at himself. For the first time all morning, he was alone. His friends had left the room while he got dressed, and now he was looking himself up and down, thinking that he actually looked pretty good in a suit.

The suit was dark blue, with a white button-up and a tie that matched the suit. He had also gelled his hair, much to Tyler's amusement. That guy still hadn't cut his hair since their freshman year of college.

At that same moment, Violet was doing the exact same thing as Tate, except she was surrounded by her mom, Tate's mom, her maid of honor, and five bridesmaids.

Violet had found her wedding dress one day when Violet's parents were visiting them in Boston. Her and Mrs. Harmon were on their way to the farmers market when they walked past a dress store.

"Violet! We should go in and look!" Vivien had said excitedly.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Mom, it's still like, a _year_ until the wedding. I have plenty of time!"

Vivien groaned, "Oh come on, Violet! Just for a few minutes?"

Violet knew her mom would keep pestering her until she changed her mind, so she just gave in, letting Vivien drag her into the shop.

At first, Violet was hardly paying attention to the dresses, but then she saw one on a mannequin a few feet away from her, and she couldn't take her eyes of it.

Now, she was standing on a short pedestal in front of a large mirror, looking at herself wearing the dress. It was white and just barely reached the floor. It was sleeve-less with a draped neck, and it hugged her waist and hips slightly, and was loose everywhere else. It was simple, beautiful, and Violet loved it.

Her hair was pinned into an elegant up-do, with a few strands hanging around her face. Her make up was simple, and her high heels were tall, much to her dismay.

"Violet, you look stunning." her mom said, looking like she was about to cry.

Everyone else in the room quietly agreed, even Constance.

Violet tried to give them a smile, but the truth was, she was very nervous. It was as if Constance read her mind, because she walked up to her with one of those tiny bottles of vodka.

"Here. This will help you relax."

Violet took it gratefully, twisting the cap and downing half the bottle in one gulp.

"How lady-like." she heard her mom mutter.

"Thank you, Constance." Violet said before drinking the last of it, feeling a little better.

The wedding planner walked into the room, in a hurry, as always.

"Okay, girls. You've got fifteen minutes until you need to be outside!" she said, grabbing everyone's attention.

After hair and make up touch-ups for everyone, Violet, her maid of honor, and the bridesmaids all grabbed their bouquets and headed for the door.

While they walked down the hallway, Violet's heart started to race, and she started thinking about everything that had happened to her and Tate these past few years leading up to this day. Job promotions and praises from professors, a fire in their apartment building and moving into a house, countless fights about stupid things, graduation day and even a pregnancy scare. So much had happened, and yet, here they were, about to get married.

* * *

Tate was feeling pretty nervous himself as he stood at the end of the aisle, next to his best man, Tyler, and his five groomsmen.

Suddenly, he heard the violinist start playing, and he looked up. He saw the line of bridesmaids and the maid of honor as they walked down the pathway from the large house into the even larger backyard.

Everything looked even better than Tate had imagined in his head. The leaves were all different shades of red, orange and yellow. The air was just cool enough to be pleasant and the breeze was hardly blowing.

But, when Tate saw Violet in her wedding dress, he didn't gave a damn about the scenery. She was impossibly beautiful to him, and he didn't know how he got so lucky. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle with her father, and she smiled at him, making his heart flutter.

Violet reached the end of the aisle, hugging her father before moving to stand in front of Tate.

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the pastor turned to Tate, "You may kiss the bride."

Tate slipped one arm around Violet's waist and placed the other over her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and neither of them noticed everyone standing up from their seats and cheering loudly.

After kissing, they hugged each other close, whispering into one another's ear.

"We finally did it, Vi!" he whispered happily.

"I love you, Tate. So much."

Violet kissed his cheek once more before turning back towards the crowd, smiling widely.

As planned, Tate and Violet jogged down the aisle, leading everyone the area of the backyard set up for the reception. The ground was smooth stone, with a tall, slanted wooden roof hanging above it. Twinkling lights were hanging from the ceiling, and wrapped around the pillars. There were just enough tables for the fairly small amount of guests they had, and plenty of space to dance later on.

One by one, as people congratulated them, everyone eventually sat down. The food was served, and Tate and Violet could not stop staring at each other. They were, after all this time, married. Husband and wife, promising to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

It was something Tate had always wanted, and something Violet was reluctant about. The idea of marriage had always scared her, but she knew she loved Tate more than anyone or anything else, and couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

* * *

During the meal, Tyler got up to give his best man speech. Tate groaned, making everyone laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in case you didn't already know, my name is Tyler and I will be your comedian this evening."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Now, apparently, I met Tate on his first day of college, but I was admittedly...rather inebriated, so I don't remember much about it.

"My first impression of Tate was, 'wow, this little freshman is such a dork!'"

Everyone laughed and Tate rolled his eyes.

"And then when I met Violet, I thought, 'how the hell did a dork like Tate get an amazing, smart, beautiful girl like Violet?'"

He paused, and everyone waited for the answer.

"And to this day, I _still_ have no idea!"

The whole crowd burst into laughter, even Tate.

"But, what I _do_ know, is that you guys are amazing together. After six years of dating, after every fight you guys have had in the kitchen while Bobby and I stood awkwardly in the living room, even after every disagreement about what movie to watch,"

Tate and Violet chuckle and smile knowingly.

"You have stayed together. And now, here I am, wearing uncomfortable clothes and saying embarrassing things about Tate. I couldn't be happier for you guys, and I'm so excited for you guys to spend your lives together. Cheers!"

Tyler lifted his glass, and everyone else followed, toasting to the young couple.

Next was Violet's maid of honor, Cara.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Cara, Violet's honorary sister. Violet and I met about a year ago when there was a fire at our apartment building. We were both standing outside in our pajamas, freezing cold and very freaked out. At the end of the night, we were huddled together in the back of my car, trying to stay warm. Ever since then, we've been best friends.

"Watching her and Tate ever since then has been hilarious, inspiring, and sickeningly-sweet at times. Tate, your beautiful bride loves you like crazy, and just remember, she tells me every embarrassing thing about you."

Tate blushed, grinning through his embarrassment.

"Violet, I cannot count the number of times I have seen Tate staring at you with that goofy smile of his face. I can tell that he will always be there for you, and that you can count on him. Now, before I start crying, I'm going to get on with the toast. To the bride and groom!"

Everyone repeated after her, clinking their glasses.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Tate and Violet walked towards the dance floor, and everyone got up from their tables to watch their first dance.

The smooth, jazzy sound of Tenderly sung by Ella Fitzgerald sounded through the overhead speakers. Tate pulled Violet close, holding her hip with one hand, and her hand with the other. They swayed rhythmically, both trying their best to not step on each other's feet.

"Do you think we picked a cheesy, overused song to dance to?" Tate asked playfully as they danced.

Violet laughed, "Yes. We did, but that doesn't make this moment any less perfect." she told him.

He smiled, "Good to know. Want me to try and spin you?" he asked, figuring he should ask her before trying something so difficult for the both of them to do.

"Why not!" she chuckled.

They pulled off the spin rather well, neither of them tripping. After a few more moments, other couples started joining them on the dance floor. Tate and Violet laughed when they saw Tyler and Bobby dancing together very dramatically. Leave it to them to make everyone laugh.

After the first dance, things quickly sped up. The dancing got faster, and it didn't take long for the newlyweds to escape back to their table, watching everyone else dancing much to quickly for the couple.

The dancing went on for another half hour before Tate stood up to make his speech, waiting until everyone was seated to start talking.

"Well, uh...here we are I guess." he said happily, everyone cheering.

"It seemed like forever to get to this day, the day that I married the most beautiful, stubborn, clumsy and amazing woman in the world."

Tate looked straight into his bride's eyes, "Violet, I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I don't know what kind of man I'd be if you had never moved across the street from me. I can't imagine what life would be like without you here with me."

Violet could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The look on Tate's face was so serious, so authentic. The words he spoke were beautiful, and she felt her heart swell while she listened to him.

"I cannot imagine anything better than waking up next to you every morning, someday having a family of our own, and getting to love you for the rest of my life."

Tate was admittedly close to tears himself, so he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here today to be with Violet and I. Here's to my amazing wife, Violet." he raised his glass with everyone else, giving Violet a huge smile.

On his way back to the table, Violet quickly walked up to him, practically jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"That was so sweet, Tate. I had no idea you were giving a toast." she told him, still not letting go of him.

"I meant every word of it, Vi." he told her softly, rubbing her back gently.

She eventually pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes, "Let's get out of here, Tate."

He smirked and nodded, "We'll go say goodbye to the parents, then sneak off."

They did just that. Mr. and Mrs. Harmon hugged their daughter and their son in law, wishing them the best. Even Constance embraced the couple, whispering to Tate that she was proud of him.

"Now I suppose all we need are some grandchildren?" she told Tate and Violet, making their eyes widen.

"Come on, Ma!" Tate exclaimed, and everyone chuckled.

They bid their parents farewell one last time before running out into the dark, towards their car parked in the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N Writing their wedding was so much fun, ah! I guess this story is officially M rated :)**

 **Thanks to Zo14 for following and that amazing review of yours! I love you dearly!**

 **\- Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

After spending a week alone together in a house on the beach, Tate and Violet were not excited about going back to work. After graduating, Tate had gotten a job at a publishing company, and Violet was doing very well for herself, running her uncle's restaurant. She even considered opening one up herself one day.

"Let's just take on more day off, Vi." Tate mumbled sleepily, having just woken up on their first morning back at home.

Violet laughed and cuddled closer to him on the bed, kissing his cheek.

"I don't think that's an option." she told him, laughing at his childish refusal to get out of bed.

He groaned, wrapping his arm around Violet's waist, pulling her on top of him. She giggled and kissed him, wishing herself that she didn't have to get out of bed. She peaked her eyes open, glancing at the clock. Violet quickly pulled away, looking down at her husband.

"If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late!" she told him.

Tate paid no attention to her mention of work. He just skimmed his fingers over the skin of her shoulder, down her arm and over her legs. Taking note of every freckle on her smooth skin. His expression was thoughtful as he drew circles over her thigh.

Violet closed her eyes, whispering his name, more to herself than to him. After a few silent moments, she remembered that they both needed to get to their jobs. She leaned down, kissing him quickly.

"Come on! Work!" she exclaimed, jumping off of Tate and walking over to the closet to get her clothes.

* * *

 **1 year later**

Violet was sitting in her office, signing checks and replying to a few emails. She still had almost an hour until she could go home. The restaurant was undergoing some renovations, so her days had been a good bit shorter the past week.

She had just sealed the last envolope when her office phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

" _Congratulations!_ " a female voice said loudly.

Violet thought it might've been a sales call or something.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked.

" _It's Cara! I was just calling you to congratulate you and Tate!_ "

Violet was still confused.

"Why? Did we win something?" she asked, trying to be funny.

She could hear Cara chuckle over the phone, " _You're funny, Violet. So, do you guys have anything planned?_ "

Suddenly, Violet remembered what day it was.

"Holy shit!" she practically screamed, not caring if the construction workers outside her door heard.

" _What's going on? Are you okay?_ " Cara asked, sounding concerned.

"I-I gotta go, Cara. Bye." Violet slammed the phone down, ending the call.

She grabbed her purse and cell phone, running out into the chaotic half-demolished dining room.

"Sorry guys! Gotta leave a little early. Your checks are on my desk!" she shouted as she ran out the door, heading for her car.

Violet was sure she would have enough time to make it home, change her clothes, and make something for dinner. She would just have to run a few stop signs.

* * *

When she finally made it home, she ran up the porch steps (almost tripping and breaking her leg) and quickly unlocked the front door. She threw her coat onto the couch, about to dash into the kitchen to make dinner, when she saw candles lit and heard soft music playing through the speakers.

"You're early."

Violet spun around and saw Tate standing there, looking as handsome as ever, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of pinot grigio.

He had a cute grin on his face, and Violet couldn't believe she had forgotten about today. Her own wedding aniversary.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" he suddenly exclaimed happily, putting the glasses and bottle onto the counter and sweeping Violet into a hug, kissing her passionately.

"I really can't." she said after they stopped kissing.

Tate smiled once more before speaking again, "Well! Dinner is almost done. And everything is all set up outside."

Violet raised her eyebrows, "Outside?"

He nodded, leading her to the door to the backyard. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful table set up on the grass. There was a small campfire close to the table, which would keep them warm.

"Tate," she said, turning towards him, "You are..."

He just smirked and kissed her again, whispering in her ear, "Oh, and I know you forgot." he laughed when he saw the embarrassed look on her face.

* * *

Violet sighed as Tate laid her down on the bed, kicking off his shoes before crawling on top of her, placing heated kisses on her neck. Their clothes were quickly discarded on the floor, and Violet moaned as Tate's hand slid up her thigh, rubbing her core and pushing two fingers into her.

After a few minutes, Tate leaned forward to open the drawer to his bedside table, grabbing a condom. He stared at it in his hand, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Violet." he said quietly, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Hm?" she still seemed to be in a daze of sorts.

Tate thought hard about what he wanted to say, but what came tumbling out of his mouth was nervous and slightly idiotic.

"We should have a kid." he said, feeling stupid as soon as he finshed his sentence.

Violet's eyes widened, and she sat up quickly. She was looking at Tate like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" she asked, obviously being sarcastic.

"I mean, we've been together for seven years, married for one. We both have great jobs and a house. You still want kids, right?" he said.

Violet was still in a bit of a shocked state.

"You...you really think we're ready for that?" she asked quietly.

Tate brightened at the question, relieved that she was really considering the idea. He took her hands in his, looking her in the eyes.

"Vi, I love you so much. And I think that as long as we are together, we are ready for _anything_."

Violet felt the corner of her mouth twitch, feeling herself start to smile at Tate's sweet words. She also felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"You really think so, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Tate nodded earnestly, giving her a warm smile.

Violet knew that he desperately wanted kids. She was a little nervous about it, though. The idea of having to take care of another person, one that looked like you and called you 'mommy', it scared Violet. But, when Violet thought of a little kid running around their house, one that had Tate's curly hair and dimpled smile, it made her heart flutter.

She leaned forward and kissed Tate deeply, taking the condom from his hand and throwing it across the room. He chuckled and positioned himself over her, thrusting into her. Violet moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close to her.

Tate buried his face him the curve of Violet's neck, placing rough kisses below her ear. She arched her back as he bit her neck lightly, feeling pleasure coursing through her entire body. Tate couldn't resist reaching down and rubbing her in that spot that drove her crazy.

Soon, Violet was unravling beneath him, and after a few more thrusts, he came too. Tate rolled off her, pulling her close to him and covering them with the comforter of their bed.

Tate kissed her softly, softly stroking the back of her hand while holding it.

"I love you, Vi." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Tate." she whispered back.

* * *

 **8 months later**

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me!" Violet groaned as she threw another negative pregnancy test into the garbage can.

Tate wasn't back from work yet, so she was just sitting on the couch. She was trying to watch TV, but she had trouble paying attention. She kept thinking about how long her and Tate had been trying to have a baby.

He had been so patient during these past eight, extremely long months. Violet had started to think her and Tate would never have a kid. They had even gone to the doctor, but they were told that it could take up to over a year for Violet to get pregnant.

The calmer Tate was about the whole thing, the more anxious Violet got.

Just as Violet put the chicken into the oven, she heard the front door open, and the familiar sound of Tate placing his keys into the glass bowl on the table by the door. He gave Violet a wide smile as she walked into the living room, kissing her sweetly. When he pulled away, he saw that look on Violet's face, and he knew why she was upset.

"Negative again?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, and surprised herself when a few tears rolled down her face. Tate pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair softly.

"Don't worry about it, Vi. It will happen eventually."

Violet took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I hope you're right, Tate."

He chuckled lightly, "When am I not right?" he asked playfully, to which Violet laughed.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Violet was brushing her teeth, about to go to bed. She opened the mirrored cabinet hanging above the sink to put back her toothbrush when she saw a box of pregnancy tests. She sighed before rolling her eyes and taking one out of the box.

It had become a habit of hers to just take them randomly. So, she took it and placed it on the counter, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and scrolling through emails on her phone. The timer she had set on her phone went off, and she stood, walking over to the counter and looking down.

Her eyes widened as she saw the small purple positive.

She couldn't remember how to breath, or move. She just stared at the white stick, wondering if she was hallucinating.

Violet heard Tate's voice coming from their bedroom, and she suddenly remembered that Tate would want to see this for himself.

She grabbed the plastic stick and ran into the bedroom, seeing Tate changing into his pajamas. Right after he slid on his t-shirt, he noticed what she was holding.

His eyes widened, because he knew she wouldn't be showing it to him if it wasn't positive.

He quickly walked forward, looking down at the test just to be sure.

Positive.

He was right.

Tate grinned like an idiot, admittedly feeling a few tears well up in his eyes. He pulled Violet into a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Vi! I can't believe it!" he said as he let go, wondering why she wasn't smiling. She looked completely shocked.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Tate," she said, only just now looking him in the eye, "I could be..."

He smiled once more, and this time, Violet smiled as well, pulling him into another hug.

* * *

The next day, Tate and Violet were waiting nervously in the doctor's office. Violet had given a blood sample, and her doctor had sent it for testing.

Now, all her and Tate had to do was sit in uncomfortable chairs, too nervous to speak.

The couple jumped when the office door opened, and in walked Dr. Julia. She smiled at Tate and Violet, leaning against her desk in front of them. She looked down at the papers in her hand, looking up at Violet with a smile.

"I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough. You are indeed pregnant." she said happily.

Violet gasped and Tate quickly leapt from his chair, pulling Violet into a strong hug. When he pulled away, they were both smiling widely and teary-eyed.

"Tate, we..." she started, somehow too happy to even speak.

"We're gonna have a baby." he finished, grinning like crazy.

The couple left the doctor's office in total shock. Feeling insanely happy, excited, and terrified all at once. Before they left the office, they had scheduled their first ultrasound, which would be in two weeks.

As soon as they got home, they looked up plane tickets for LA, wanting to be able to tell their parents in person, and as soon as possible.

Violet called her parents, asking them if her and Tate could visit them for a day or two. They were very excited to have their daughter and son in-law come visit, and they insisted that the young couple stay at their house.

Tate called his mother, and he figured she had an idea as to why they were coming to visit on such short notice. But, she said nothing except the fact that she was excited to see them.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Tate and Violet flew down to LA, making it to her parents house by noon. Violet and her mother were talking non-stop for the first ten minutes that the couple was there. Then, after Constance arrived, they all adjourned to the living room. Everyone was sitting except for Tate and Violet. Vivien and Ben were sitting on a couch, and Constance in an arm chair.

"Well, um...Violet and I have some news." Tate started.

Violet saw her mom grab Ben's hand, squeezing it tightly and trying her best not to explode. It was obvious that all the parents knew what the couple's news was, they were just trying to be nice and wait to be told.

Violet rolled her eyes, "You guys already figured it out, I guess."

Mrs. Harmon squealed and jumped out of her seat, pulling Violet into a tight hug. Mr. Harmon chuckled and rose from the couch, embracing Tate.

"This is amazing news, you guys." Ben said to Tate and Violet, hugging his daughter as well.

Tate turned to his mother, realizing she hadn't said anything. It made him grin when he saw her smiling widely, tears pooling in her eyes.

Constance stood and hugged Tate tightly, then Violet.

"I'm so...I'm so happy for you both!" she exclaimed, genuinely happy.

"Thanks, Ma." Tate said quietly, willing himself not to get emotional.

After a very tiring, yet exciting day, Tate and Violet gratefully laid down on the bed in her old room. They climbed under the sheets, and Tate rested his head against a pillow, with Violet's head laying on his chest.

Violet smiled when she felt Tate's hand on her stomach.

"I'm really happy, Tate." she said quietly, placing her hand over his.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Me too, Vi."

* * *

 **A/N I'm not sure if you guys are really enjoying reading this. It's a little boring, but I enjoy writing all this fluffy stuff for one of my favorite fictional couples (Please don't judge XD)**

 **\- Maria**


	5. Chapter 5

As insanely happy Tate was that Violet was pregnant, she started getting very emotional about, well, everything.

She was now four months along, and she wasn't showing much. No one would really even be able to tell, if it wasn't for the side effects of her pregnancy. She was eating like crazy, constantly excusing herself to the bathroom, and crying over everything.

Tate remembered that just yesterday, he and Violet had been watching TV, and a commercial for cat food came on. There were dozens of tiny kittens playing together or something, and Tate glanced over at Violet to see tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Vi?" he asked, gently taking her hand.

She sniffed and wiped a few tears off her face.

"Nothing. It's just that...those kittens are _really_ cute."

Tate willed himself to not laugh, figuring that would just upset her more.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Those kittens are very adorable." he said, trying to sound cheerful and keep her from crying again.

Another thing Tate had noticed was that Violet had a bad case of pregnancy brain. Tonight, while her and Tate were making dinner, she made the mashed potatoes with chocolate milk. What made it even funnier for Tate was that she seemed to like them.

* * *

 **1 month later**

Tate and Violet walked excitedly into the doctor's office. Today was the day they would find out the gender of the baby.

They signed in, only having to wait a few minutes until a nurse called their name and lead them to the examination room. Violet sat on the exam table, and Tate sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand and smiling widely.

Within the next ten minutes, Dr. Julia had entered the room and started the ultrasound. Violet was lying on her back, holding Tate's hand tightly while they waited for the doctor to tell them what the gender was.

Dr. Julia cleared her throat, "It looks like you guys are having a girl!"

Violet smiled and turned to look at Tate, feeling her heart flutter when she saw his eyes were a little misty.

He blinked hard a few times and took a deep breath.

"Wow, that's...a girl." he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Are you happy?" Violet asked, already knowing the answer. Tate had admitted last night that he really wanted a girl.

Tate grinned and nodded, "Yeah. I'm...fantastic."

Dr. Julia printed a few pictures for the couple, and they were soon on their way. Violet called her parents from the car, knowing they were waiting for the news.

"Violet! Is it a boy? Or a girl? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Mrs. Harmon said excitedly as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's a girl!" Violet said happily, holding the phone a few inches from her ear when she heard her mother start cheering loudly.

And as always, Tate called his mother.

"A girl," his mother repeated when he told her, "I must say, I've always wanted a little granddaughter."

Tate chuckled, "Well, I'm sure between Violet and I, her parents, and you, she will be spoiled rotten!"

Constance laughed and agreed.

Immedietely after the appointment, Tate and Violet went shopping for baby stuff. They had already gotten a crib, changing table and a dresser. But now they could buy clothes and other things that would match the gender.

The very first thing Tate picked out when they entered the store was a small purple stuffed elephant. Violet smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She will love it." she told him.

After looking at clothes, they found themselves in the bedding aisle. There were sheets with every imaginable animal on them, and Violet quickly decided on the ones with adorable cartoon bears on them.

On their way back home, they stopped at the hardware store and picked out a paint color for the nursery.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Violet had just been dropped off at home by her mother. Her baby shower had been that afternoon, and now Violet was completely worn out. Since the baby was due so soon, Violet's parents had decided to fly down to Boston and stay close by for the next few weeks.

When Violet walked from the front door to the living room, she saw Tate sleeping on the couch with a baby book laying on his stomach.

Violet smiled, then snapped a picture of him with her phone to send to Cara. She quietly left the room, trying to not wake Tate, and went into the kitchen. As she was filling her glass with water, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She accidently dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor.

The sound woke Tate up, and he jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen, thinking someone had broken into the house.

He relaxed when he saw that it was just Violet, but tensed again when he saw her holding her stomach and wincing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing forward.

"I don't know. That hurt really bad, though."

As soon as she said that, Tate freaked out.

"We need to get to a hospital!" he said, suddenly looking around for his keys, even though they were in the kitchen.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Tate, it's probably just a false alarm. I just need to sit down." she said, moving towards the door to the living room.

As soon as Violet sat down, she felt much better, but Tate wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?" he asked, sounding very nervous.

Violet chuckled slightly, amused by how adorable he was when he was nervous.

"I'm postive. I've just had a very eventful day, I'm probably just over-tired."

After a few more attempts to calm Tate down, it finally worked. But he insisted that Violet lie down immedietely, even though it was only about six in the evening. Violet figured this was the best compromise she would get, and let Tate tuck her into their bed.

A little while later, Tate and Violet were sitting on the bed, eating their dinner.

"Hey, Vi?"

Violet looked up from her bowl of spaghetti, "Yeah?"

"We still haven't settled on a name..."

She sighed and put her dish on the bedside table.

"I know. It's just so difficult to pick one. There are about a trillion choices." she said, rubbing her temple.

Tate nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"How about Charlotte?" he had a half grin on his face.

It took Violet a minute to remember, but when she did, she smiled knowingly.

"I like that a lot."

Tate's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked incredulously, glad she liked it.

Violet nodded, "Yeah. In fact, I love it."

She leaned forward and kissed Tate's lips softly.

"Charlotte." she whispered.

"Charlotte." he replied.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Violet woke up suddenly, wincing as she felt a painful jolt in her stomach. She knew what it was. The evening before her and Tate went to bed, she had experienced a few contractions, but they were too far apart to be worthy of going to the hospital. Tate had been a nervous wreck until he finally fell asleep. It wasn't restful sleep though, so he woke up as soon as Violet moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"Are you having another one?" he asked, fully alert.

Violet took a deep breath, "Yeah, it wasn't too bad though."

She turned to look at Tate when she felt him leave the bed, then she watched him walk towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Tate looked back at her, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. There is no way I'm gonna go back to bed."

Violet rolled her eyes, feeling a hint of a smile on her face as Tate disappeared behind the door. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 3:18 in the morning.

 _This is gonna be a long night._ She thought to herself.

"Let me know if you have another one!" Tate called from the bathroom.

"Yes, sir!" Violet replied, saluting even though he couldn't see.

Fifteen minutes later, Violet gasped as she felt another pain. Tate rushed out of the bathroom, his hair soaking wet, and only wearing boxers.

"You okay?" he asked.

Violet nodded, trying to focus on something besides the pain.

Tate quickly got dressed, and him and Violet decided to just sit on the bed and watch TV. Every fifteen minutes, Violet would gasp and clutch her stomach. Soon they started coming every ten minutes, and it slowly became less and less time between. When they were eight minutes apart, Tate finally snapped.

"Okay! That's it. We need to go to the hospital, Vi!" he said, leaping up from the bed.

She shook her head adamently, "No, Tate. Not yet."

"Why not?" he asked, ready to get on his knees and beg for her to get in the car.

That's when Violet broke down. Tears streaked down her face, and she had a hard time breathing evenly. Tate rushed forward and pulled her close to him as best he could with her huge stomach, rubbing her back gently.

"What's wrong, Vi?"

When she caught her breath, she finally spoke, "I'm so scared, Tate!"

"Of going to the hospital? Having our baby?" he asked, trying to calm her down.

She shook her head, "Not just that. I'm terrified by the idea of raising a kid. It's so much work, and we'll be exhausted _all_ the time! I'm afraid that by the time she's grown up, we'll hate each other."

Tate sighed and hugged her closer to him, "I could never, _ever_ hate you. I promise you, Vi."

She sniffed and looked up at him with misty eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, kissing her sweetly.

"Now, can we _please_ go to the hospital?" he asked desperately.

Violet rolled her eyes and nodded, moving to get off the bed.

* * *

Tate and Violet walked into the maternity ward of the hospital. Violet sat in the waiting room, signing the forms while Tate parked the car. When he came rushing back in, he almost ran right past her, but he spun on his heels and sighed when he saw her sitting there, perfectly fine.

"Did you thing I was going somewhere?" Violet asked playfully.

Tate rolled his eyes and rested his head against the wall, catching his breath.

After a few minutes, a nurse came and lead them into their room, giving Violet her gown to change into. Soon, Violet was resting as comfortably as she could on the hospital bed, trying her best to keep calm. Now that they were in the hospital, and Tate knew there were plenty of nurses and doctors to help them if anything went wrong, he could finally relax a bit.

Violet had called her parents, and they were on their way to the hospital. Tate had called his mom, despite it being around two in the morning in California. She told him she was glad he called, and to let her know as soon as Charlotte was born.

Tate held Violet's hand, rubbing circle on the back of it with his thumb. The nurse had just left the room, so they were finally alone for a little while.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Vi." he told her calmly, smiling.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, "I hope you're right, Tate."

He smirked, "I'm always right."

* * *

At 8:32 am, one of the nurses gently placed a tiny baby girl in Tate's shaky hands. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. One of her hands was uncovered, and Tate couldn't resist brushing his finger against her tiny hand. She immediately grabbed his finger, holding it tightly.

Tate had forgotten how to breath. He just stood there, completely still, staring at his daughter, who was only about two minutes old. Suddenly, Tate remembered that other people were in the room, and he looked at Violet, seeing her smiling widely with tears in her eyes.

"Vi, she's...absolutely perfect." he said, only just now remembering how to speak.

He grinned and slowly gave her to Violet, who stroked the baby's head softly as she cradled her in her arms. Tate had never felt this happy in his entire life. He barely noticed the joyful tears that fell down his face as he stood and stared at the two most important girls in his life.

Dr. Julia congratulated the couple, then left the room. Not too long after, the nurses left as well to give them some privacy.

Tate sat on the bed next to Violet, and they both marveled over their daughter. Tate kissed Violet's cheek before speaking.

"Thank you so much, Vi." he said quietly.

Violet turned her head to look at him, "I couldn't have done it withou you." she said, kissing his lips.

After they had a few minutes to themselves, Violet's parents came in. Vivien quickly started crying, hugging Violet and Tate. While she took a turn holding the baby, Ben walked over to Tate and hugged him tightly, patting him on the back.

"She's beautiful, Tate."

Tate nodded in agreement, wondering if he would ever be able to stop smiling.

A couple minutes later, Tate decided to call his mom while everyone was in the room, putting the phone on speaker.

"How is she?" Constance asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"She's amazing, Ma. Really beautiful. She looks just like Violet."

"Good." was all she said, making everyone laugh and Tate roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well. She's six pounds, 5 ounces, and 19 inches long, in case you were wondering."

"And what's her full name?" Constance asked, causing both the parents to look at Tate, having not known themselves.

Tate took a deep breath, "Charlotte Elise Langdon."

Everyone could hear Constance gasp over the phone. Her mother's name was Elise.

"Well, that is just...a beautiful name." she said, her voice heavy with emotion.

* * *

 **2 days later**

Tate carried the bags inside the house, while Violet carried Charlotte in her carseat. Tate sat the bags down in the hallway, then followed Violet as she brought Charlotte to the nursery for the first time ever.

Violet sat the carseat down on the dresser, then carefully lifted the tiny girl from it. Tate smiled as he watched Violet cradle their daughter in her arms, showing Charlotte around the room, even though she probably had no idea what was going on.

"Oh! And this is from your dad!" Violet said, using one hand to pick up the stuffed purple elephant from the crib.

Tate walked forward, standing beside Violet. Over the past few days, they had spent a lot of time looking at their daughter. Neither of them could get over how amazing she was.

"You wanna hold her?" Violet asked.

Tate nodded, smiling as he cradled Charlotte in his arms.

"Welcome home, Charlotte." Tate said quietly.

That night, every time Charlotte cried, or made a sound of any kind, Tate would shoot up out of bed to check on her. He definitely didn't get much sleep at all, but at the moment, it didn't matter to him.

By 7 in the morning, he was pretty exhausted. Even after Charlotte was fed, and he changed her diaper, she was still crying. So, not having the willpower to just leave her until she fell asleep, he sat with her in the rocking chair, hoping the rocking motion would put her to sleep. It worked quite well, and Violet walked into the nursery to find Tate and Charlotte sound asleep in the chair.

* * *

 **A/N I could've sworn that I uploaded this chapter months ago, but I guess not. Sorry for the wait.**

 **I love all of you guys!**

 **\- Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

_'I was suddenly awakened by a squirming feeling on my chest, and I opened my eyes just enough to see the top of Charlotte's tiny head as she slept, curled up on top of me. I could see the steady rise and fall of her back, and noticed every twitch of her fingers, or scrunch of her nose. I figured Vi had laid Charlotte on my chest to wake me up, and when I glanced over at the clock, I knew I was right._

 _Today was the day my mother would be making the trip across the country to meet her granddaughter. Charlotte was officially two weeks old, and Constance refused to wait any longer than she had to to meet her._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I see Violet looking through the closet, probably searching for that sweater my mother gave her for Christmas some time ago. A few moments later, Vi turns around, grinning when she sees that I'm awake. She makes a joke about thinking I was in a coma or something, to which I smirk and chuckle softly._

 _After several minutes of Vi coaxing me out of bed, I finally make it to the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and waiting for Violet to bring Charlotte down. We were planning on giving her a bath in the sink, since she was still so small._

 _In the process of bathing Charlotte, Violet and I got fairly drenched, and I could tell she wasn't the slightest bit upset about having to change out of the bright pink sweater, which looked itchy as hell.'_

There was a soft knock on the halfway-opened door of Tate's office, and Tate looked up to see Violet standing in the threshold, looking quizzical.

"I thought you were taking a break from writing." Violet said, furrowing her eyebrows and stepping further into the room.

It was true; Tate had told her that he felt like taking a break from writing his novel for a few months, just so he could devote as much time as possible to his family before he had to go back to work.

"I am," Tate replied, pushing down the screen of his laptop, "This is something else."

Violet raised her eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face. She loved how excited Tate got when he started a new project.

"What's it about?"

Tate smiled, sitting back in his armchair and leaning his head into his hand.

"It's about us."

Violet looked surprised, and she could feel herself blushing.

"Us? When did you start?"

"Well, I guess I _technically_ started about a week after we started dating...Of course, that was so long ago and I have no idea where those notes ended up. But, I started back recently."

"Recently?" Violet inquired, tilting her head to the side.

The young father grinned, rising from his chair and walking around his desk, meeting his wife in the middle of the room.

"The night we brought Charlotte home." he spoke softly, gazing down thoughtfully at Violet.

She immediately smiled, reaching her hand up to the back of Tate's neck and running her fingers through his silky blonde hair.

"You had both fallen asleep on the couch," Tate started, "I guess I was too anxious to fall asleep. So...I just sat down in here and wrote down everything I remembered about the past few days, and it really calmed me down. I just don't want to forget any of those little moments, y'know?"

* * *

"What time did you say she would be here?" Violet asked, sounding a little on edge. She was scrubbing at an invisible stain on the kitchen table.

"Any time, now. Don't worry though, Vi. She's gonna be so distracted by Charlotte that she won't even notice anything else." he said, trying to reassure her.

Violet's eyes widened as she glanced wildly around the kitchen.

"Notice what? Did we forget something?" she asked Tate nervously.

He rolled his eyes, adjusting the tiny baby in his arms.

"No, we haven't, I _promise_."

"But what about-"

Violet practically jumped when she heard the doorbell. She ran off to answer it, and Tate slowly stood up from the chair, careful to not wake Charlotte. He could hear his wife and his mother exchanging mild pleasantries by the front door, and walked into the living room just as the women did.

And there was Constance, looking as proper and pinned-up as ever. She had aged quite a bit, yes, but there was still a bright, somewhat intimidating spark in her eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?" she asked, with ever-present impatience in her voice, but a graceful smile on her face.

* * *

Tate wasn't sure if Constance would ever give him back his daughter. From the moment he'd gently handed her over, to now, over an hour later, his mother hadn't let go of her for a second. It didn't surprise him one bit, though. Constance adored babies; when her own baby had grown into a teenager, she seemed to lose interest, but Tate knew that she thought babies were gifts from God.

Of course, ever since Charlotte had arrived, he found himself feeling the same way.

When the time came for the baby to be fed, Constance reluctantly handed her over to Violet, and Tate offered to show her the nursery.

The old woman grinned when she walked in, "Oh, how nice! I just love the color. You and Violet have done an exceptional job."

Tate felt warmth spread through his chest. It wasn't very often that his mother gave him such earnest compliments.

"Thanks, ma."

His mother continued looking around the room.

"Have you and Violet gotten much rest? I don't think I got a full night's sleep until you turned four." she remarked, inspecting several pictures hanging on the wall.

Tate refrained from rolling his eyes, "We're getting by. Charlotte still cries a good bit during the night."

"Well, at least you know who she gets it from." said Constance, smirking in her son's direction.

This time, Tate couldn't help but roll his eyes.

* * *

While Charlotte napped in her crib, the three adults ate lunch and talked. Tate asked, in a jokingly way, whether or not Constance had found herself a new husband yet, to which she eyed him devilishly until he apologized, although he didn't say it very sincerely. It was all in good fun though, and a little while later, as Tate and Violet saw Constance Langdon off for the airport, it was on good terms.

Violet's shoulders quite visibly relaxed as she shut the front door, and Tate offered her a tired smile as he held out his hand, which she took.

The couple collapsed on the couch, and Violet laid her head on Tate's shoulder.

"Think we might be able to get a few minutes of sleep?" she asked tiredly, closing her eyes.

Just as Tate was about to reply, they heard the cries of their daughter from the monitor.

"I'll take that as a no." Violet said, rising from the couch and pulling her husband up with her.

"It was worth a shot." Tate said, rubbing his face sleepily.

* * *

 **A/N Guess who got off their lazy ass and decided to update their story. That would be** _ **me**_ **.**

 **Go check out my friend FanFictionFriction - they're pretty cool if you ask me.**

 **\- Maria**


End file.
